


Are You Lonely Just Like Me?

by duderanch



Category: Its Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Its basically the pretty woman au no one asked for, M/M, Pretty Woman AU, Prositution, alcohol mention, bare that in mind, dennis is a rich bastard man, mac is a poor man, recreational drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duderanch/pseuds/duderanch
Summary: When Dennis picks a hooker up off the street one night he had no idea who he would be dealing with. It's by chance, and a need to solidify this particular buisness deal, that the guy he picked up might just be useful to him. Based pretty much entirely on Pretty Woman.





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't get why you do this dude. We're not /that/ poor."

"First of all Charlie, we are. Second, I'm already hooking up with random guys. Only difference is now I'm /not/ doing it for /free/."

Mac didn't understand why Charlie had to freak out so much with this development in their already sorry case, it wasn't like the first time he had done it. Their rent was due in less than two days and they needed quick cash and he meant quick. It was fine, Mac had done worst. It usually wasnt that terrible. 

"Alright well you gotta be like careful bro. This is a dangerous game."

"More dangerous than dealing? More dangerous than mugging people? This isn't my first time around, I know what I'm doing Charlie."

"Do you though?" 

He had opted for the mesh shirt that particular evening, pairing it with his regular pants and boots. Mac figured his top half was probably enough to grab whoever's attention, his glamour muscles and sly smirk could reel someone in. It probably wouldn't take much reeling, there weren't a lot of guys working this area so it was only a matter of time before a car pulled up at his feet. Mac did hope sooner rather than later, it was fucking cold out here tonight.

"You gotta have some rules though."

"I have rules dude."

"Yeah but what about the ones... like- like that movie! Whats it? With Julia Roberts?"

"I have no idea bro. How often do you see me watching /Julia Roberts films/?"

"Whatever they're good. Anyway what she said in the movie was nothing less than $100 and no kissing."

Mac had seen the movie but he wasn't about to admit that in front of Charlie. Screw him, he didn't know shit about anything. The guy was an idiot and a terrible mugger, it was his fault Mac was in this situation anyway. If he hadn't spent their rent money on dope they'd be fine. 

"I got my own rules thanks- I don't need Julia Roberts telling me what to do."

Mac caught sight of a nice car, looked like an Alfa Romeo to him, slowing down as it approached them. It looked like a pick up, only suspicious thing being that someone who owned a car that expensive would not be looking for a pick up around here unless they were lost.

"I'm gonna give it a go with this bozo. Don't wait up."

He sauntered over to the passenger side window, tapping it lightly for the driver to lower it. He was a lot younger than Mac had been expecting, attractive as well, just his type if he weren't working. He was though so he played it the exact same way as he always did, smooth and confident. Like clockwork. 

"You looking for a date, baby? Hundred dollars can get you a lot round here."

"I'm actually looking for directions, do you think you could help?" 

"Sure I can- for ten bucks."

"You're gonna charge me for directions?"

"Fifteen bucks now. Do you want help or not?" 

The guy looked at him and then rolled his eyes, clearly ticked off. Mac didn't give a shit, the guy was gonna be paying him for a lot more later if he got his way. 

"Fine. Get in." 

"Don't have to tell me twice babe. What is this a Romeo?" 

"Oh he knows about cars huh?"

"Not much. My dad used to take me along while he was jackin' them so picked up some stuff along the way."

The guy chuckled when he saw Mac gawking around at the interior, pulling out a twenty before offering it to him. Mac didn't even think twice before grabbing it. 

"Don't suppose you do change then?"

"Twenty bucks is gonna pay for good directions to wherever you're going, although you're gonna need a lot more for anything else. Where you going then?"

"Carlton Ritz. I'm staying there while I'm in town."

"Damn- that place is the /shit/. How long you in town for?"

"A week. You gonna tell me where I'm going then?"

"Alright, alright. Drive straight a long here till I tell you where to turn."


	2. Chapter 2

After what felt like ages the two were pulling up outside the Ritz Carlton hotel, Mac still gawking up at it as he got out the car. He had walked past it a bunch of times but never been inside, his usual clientele were much more of a seedy motel and kick you out after an hour kind of crew. The guy, who still hadn't told him his name, smirked at him as he walked over to the entrance, handing some guy the keys to his car. 

"You gonna be able to get home alright?"

"Aren't I going up with you?"

"I just asked for directions, you were the one going on about money and hotel rooms."

Goddamnit- God fucking damnit. This dude had clearly been a waste of his time; here Mac was trying to make a living and this guy was playing games. 

"So I've wasted half hour that I could be working, for what? Twenty fucking bucks? Thanks a lot guy, thanks." 

"Would you keep your voice down? How much did you even expect to make tonight?"

"I don't know, couple hundred. Hundred dollars an hour so."

"Wait you get paid a hundred dollars for an hour? Why isn't everyone in your line of work?"

"Fuck if I know bro. Whatever- I gotta go now if I'm gonna make it up. Have fun in your hotel or whatever."

He started walking to the nearest bus stop which just so happened to be just across the road from the hotel. Mac could tell the guy was watching him go and when he sat on the top of the bench and lit up a cigarette he saw that he was still looking at him. Reconsidering maybe? It wasn't like Mac would say no, the guy clearly had cash to burn and he wasn't terrible looking either. Hair was a bit dodgy but he made up for it with the well tailored suit. 

'Is he just gonna stand there like a melon or is he gonna come over.'

It ended up being the former; Mac felt pretty pleased with himself when he saw the guy start walking towards him, just about avoiding the incoming traffic as he crossed the road. Mac sat with his legs spread wide when he stopped in front of him, leaning his elbow on his knee to hold up his cigarette. 

"Can I help you?"

The guy looked like just standing there was physically painful, it wasn't a weird reaction really. A lot of guys didn't like coming to him for what they needed but they did it anyway. This guy was probably a classic closet job; probably had a wife and kids waiting at home somewhere while he spent his business trip mixing it with pleasure. It was a standard sob story but a sob story all the same. 

'Its his own fault.'

"I was... I was wondering if you would like to accompany me into the hotel." 

"Thats all you had to say baby. Lets go."

He took one last drag before stomping the cigarette into an early grave, following the guy shortly back across the road. Before they went in he turned around, holding out his jacket.

"Put this on. This isn't the kind of place does hourly rates."

"I get it, classy place for a classy guy. May I ask what this classy guys name is?"

He grabbed the jacket and pulled it on. It was a little tight on him and clearly wasn't gonna fool anyone. Mac could feel the eyes of everyone in the lobby on them as they walked through, getting the card key from the front desk before waiting at the elevator. The old couple waiting beside them took one look at Mac, then at the guy, then at each other, appalled.

"Dennis. What did you say yours was?"

"Names Mac. And yes before you ask-" He was addressing the old couple now. "I wont do you lady but I'll do your husband for half price." 

Dennis snorted, holding his hand over his mouth before guiding Mac into the elevator and telling the attendant which floor. 

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." 

"Its fine. Jesus Christ though."

"Where we going then?"

"Presidential suite. Thirtieth floor."

"Shit dude- you made of money or something?" 

"You could say that." 

Mac shrugged, waiting for Dennis to get out of the elevator before getting out himself. By the looks of things he had the entire floor to himself, even his suite had a lobby of its own. Trailing up behind him Mac noticed him struggling with the key card.

"Why do these things never work?"

Dennis chuckled nervously, Mac simply raising an eyebrow. He was nervous, Mac could understand that. Plenty of guys got nervous around him, it made for better company as it turned out. If the guy was sure of himself and knew what he was doing he could get right to it, nervousness left room for conversation.

"You gotta push it in all the way." 

He rolled his eyes before finally getting the door open, letting Mac walk in first before closing it behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Dennis did when he locked the door behind them was go over to a drinks cabinet, leaving Mac by the door to look after himself. His room was huge, way fancier than anywhere Mac had been before and he knew that Dennis had noticed him looking around in wonder. 

"You ever been here before?"

"/Oh yeah/, I blew the president himself in here only last week."

"/Right/. Do you want a drink?"

"Sure. Surprise me babe."

He pulled off Dennis' suit jacket, doing the right thing and putting it on a hanger instead of on the floor. It looked like one of those pieces of clothes that the owner would freak out if it wasn't washed and iron in an exact and particular thing. Not to make wild assumptions but Dennis seemed like one of those kind of guy. 

"Do you call most of your customers 'baby' or 'babe' or am I just special?"

"I can call you whatever you want me to call you. Thats why I'm here." 

Mac grabbed the glass off him, which looked like some kind of wine, and downed half without even thinking. Dennis looked mildly horrified, swishing his own glass around and taking a sip. Rolling his eyes, Mac repeated the movement.  
Dennis didn't seem at all phased by what Mac had done or said before, he simply shrugged and went over to a desk. Mac followed him, getting slightly antsy now. First of all the guy hadn't paid him and secondly he didn't seem to want to do anything. You'd think the guy would know what he was doing to some extent. 

"So are we gonna do this or what?"

"Hmm? Yeah, sure, sure. I just-" He chuckled again, loosening the tie around his neck. "I don't what I'm doing. I didn't plan this."

Mac decided to take pity on this guy, he seemed genuine enough. Nervous, skittish, /rich/- he could work with this. So he sat on the desk in front of Dennis, legs resting either side of him on the arm rests of his chair. 

"Well you could /start/ by paying me."

Dennis rolled his eyes, lifting his hips as he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and passing Mac a hundred. 

"Will this suffice?"

"You bet it will. That buys you an hour so lets get a move on."

It was all action now, a routine that Mac had worked out perfectly over time. He pulled out the condoms he kept stashed in his back pocket, holding them up like playing cards.

"Alright I got red, green, blue and pink. No purple but I do think I got a- /aha/, got it. Now this is the golden one and no matter what you do with it this baby will not break." 

Dennis put his hand over his, pushing it down lightly while shaking his head. Oh no, no way. He was gonna use a condom or Mac was out of here right fucking now. 

"We gotta use one pal, no offence but I don't know what you have."

"No, no, we'll use one. Goddamnit man- you're going way too fast here." 

"You've paid for an hour bro, I'm trying to give you the most for your money here."

He wasn't gonna hesitate anymore, Mac had a job to do and he'd be damned if some nervous guy was gonna slow him down. Mac had to get through at least two more guys if he was gonna make rent. So he pulled the rolling chair closer to him with his feet, pretty much bringing Dennis' face into his crotch, before leaning down and starting to undo his belt buckle. Dennis gasped, but not in the way he wanted him too, and then pushed himself back away. 

"Okay- Jesus Christ dude. How much for you to stay the whole night?"

"The whole night? Here? With you? Er... three hundred bucks." 

"Done-" He pulled out his wallet again and handed Mac two more bills before standing up and taking a drink. "Now we can slow down a little." 

Mac looked down at the perfect bills in his hand, miffed slightly. No one hired a hooker just to /hangout with them/. He was here for one reason and one reason only and so far he hadn't done that thing. Dennis didn't even seem like he wanted that. Man just having friends was so much cheaper than this.

'Maybe he's some kind of hooker murdering psychopath. What if he tries to kill me?' 

He tried not to think about that, so far he hadn't clocked any weapons and he was pretty sure he could fight him off. He may be attractive but he didn't look strong. 

"...Alright then. Can I take my shoes off then."

"Sure, sure. Whatever."

Mac watched Dennis walk over to the living room part of the suite, sitting down on one of the luxurious sofas. He followed, picking up the bottle of whatever Dennis had poured him before. He felt a lot less pressure to act a certain way now, like he could actually just act like himself and not flirt or anything. Instead of going and sitting down next to him, curling up so he could get more work done, he sat down on the floor against the adjacent couch. 

"What ya putting on then?"

"Huh? Nothing, here. You pick." 

Dennis had reading glasses on now, a lamp on next to him so he could see whatever was on the papers on his lap. He shrugged, picking up the remote and flicking through the channels for one to settle on. Eventually he found Die Hard about half way through and sat back to watch it, drinking another glass of the wine thing. 

Time passed quite quickly and before Mac realised it the movie was over and Dennis was looking at him fondly. He should have been weirded out by it but he didn't really, this was the best night he had in awhile. Although it had been a stream of bad ones recently. So he just looked at him curiously, cocking his head to the side.

"Whats up?"

"Do you know every word of Die Hard?"

"Yeah a bit. I didn't realise I was doing it though."

Mac had a wall built up when it came to clients; to be charming but not too open. The problem was under casual circumstances he let that wall down and this was certainly casual. It wasn't right, this was a client. He needed to get back into the right frame of mind. 

"You know... I think you've done enough work now babe."

He started crawling towards Dennis, kneeling up by his feet and running his hands up his thighs. Instead of being skittish Dennis smirked, picking his papers up and putting them down on the other side of the couch.

"Oh we're doing the babe thing again?"

"Well you never answered the question earlier so I'm having to resort to that."

"Its not too bad. I'm not gonna do it but you can."

Mac hands were up to Dennis' glasses now, gently pulling them off and putting them to the side. He then slid his hands down to his tie, tugging at it gently. This was more like it, much more Mac's speed. 

'Its just a job.'

"So what do you want me to do babe?" 

"What do you do?"

"Whatever you want. Except, no kissing on my lips. I don't do that."

The tie was off and Mac was unbuttoning his shirt, keeping his eyes down at his chest. No eye contact, no connection. 

"I don't do that either." 

Mac grinned slyly, reaching the last button and pulling his shirt back. He leant up to start nipping at his neck, not leaving any marks however. He wasn't gonna want physical proof. Mac didn't stay there long, instead trailing down his chest while finally getting his belt undone. 

"Good."


	4. Chapter 4

Dennis spent a long time in the shower that night before going back into the bedroom to get dressed. Mac was asleep by that point, face down and snoring, and he took a second just to look at him. He was pretty when he was asleep, no barriers up or sly words. Just some guy asleep in his bed, clothes flung on the chair next to him and soft snores moving a loose strand of hair over his lips. Dennis looked for a little longer before turning off the lamp and going into the other room.  
  
Mac woke up in the morning unaware of where the fuck he was. This was definitely an occupational hazard, although he didn't drink much when he worked it was still jarring sometimes. Especially when it went from crappy motels to hotel penthouses. 

He got up, looking around the bedroom and pulling on a robe before venturing out. He didn't think Dennis would be stupid enough to leave him alone in his penthouse but there was always a chance. He didn't really want to leave if he wasn't here. 

"Oh, there you are Mac. Here come get some breakfast, I ordered everything cause I don't know what you like."

Mac came wandering in, arms crossed over himself defensively. This would have been awesome if it hadn't been for the other man sitting at the table. He grinned at him with that usual slime ball lawyer look. 

"Who's this?"

"Oh this is my lawyer- Brian Unger. Brian this is the young man I was telling you about."

He sat down, picking up a pancake and picking at it as he ate some. The lawyer looked at him up and down, worried look on his face.

"This is the guy? He looks like a hustler."

"Alright whats going on man? You didn't pay me for the morning so I'm just about ready to leave now." 

"No, no. Don't leave. I have a business proposition for you."

Mac raised an eyebrow. "A business proposition?"

"A business proposition, yeah. I'm in Philly until Sunday on business. My associate and I are in the process of buying a company and part of that means going out for a series of functions with the companies current owner."

The lawyer felt the need to butt in now, Mac's head snapping to look at him.

"Mr Reynolds and I have recently found out that the current owners are a couple and thought that if Mr Reynolds was also in a same sex partnership then they'd be more willing to sell."

"Okay? Go get a boyfriend then. I don't see how this involves me."

"Mac- Goddamn okay, I will pay you to stay in this penthouse all week with me and go out to dinner in some of the best restaurants in the city. All I ask is you accompany me, as my partner, and do what I ask."

"...You wanna pay me to hang out with you for a week."

He nodded and Mac considered. It was a fair offer and Mac could charge by the pound for this. Forget hourly rates he was talking a fucking wage. 

"Wouldn't just finding someone be cheaper?"

"I want a professional. Someone to play the role but not actually be it." 

'Well clearly he hasn't got a wife and kids cause this would be out of order.' 

"How much?"

"Give me a ballpark offer."

"...Four thousand dollars."

"Two."

"Three thousand?"

"Deal." 

And just like that it was done and Mac had just agreed to doing this. This was so much more than just a regular job, this was heavy shit. It /was/ an opportunity of a life time though; three thousand dollars for hanging around in a penthouse all day. 

"Okay, now thats sorted me and Brian need to be leaving. Um... here-"

He put down a bundle of notes and patted him on the shoulder.

"Get an outfit for tonight. Something smart, not massively formal." 

"If you say so pal. You want me to clean anything while I'm here?"

"Maybe yourself." Mac heard the lawyer say under his breath, scowling at him as he walked past. That was the problem with people like this, they always had a slime ball lawyer with them. After counting the bills that were there just for him to go shopping he changed his tune a little, looking at Dennis with an expression of shock. 

"No, just get something nice for tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Mac didn't think he looked like a hooker but the problem was that everyone else seemed to think he was. Well, seemed to know was more like it but that wasn't what he wanted. He didn't understand what the pointer was; was it his tattoos or the almost permanent love bites along his collarbones? Was it the mesh shirt? What was the indicator, the goddamn clue? Why could he feel eyes on him as he walked out the lobby that morning to go shopping? 

'Its probably the shirt. Dennis' jacket isn't here to protect you anymore.'

He had called Charlie shortly after Dennis had left to explain the whole situation. He didn't believe it, he really didn't, but he didn't have to believe it. It was still happening and Mac couldn't but wonder when his life became a movie. 

"Just like that Julia Roberts film bro. Although, watch out, cause instead of falling in love with you he might just murder you or somethin'."

"I don't think either of those things are gonna happen to me bro. This ain't a movie." 

If he was gonna be real with himself Mac had no goddamn clue what he was doing here, he was completely out of his depth. He knew he had to buy clothes but what he had to buy was completely beyond him. Should he wear a suit? Where do you even go to get shit like this? He decided on the first place that looked expensive enough that Dennis would approve, pushing the large glass doors open with his foot and coming inside. It was just as fancy on the inside, Mac gawking before looking through the rows of crisp, white shirts. 

"Can I... /help you/ at all sir?"

"Ah nah I'm just looking."

"Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Nah not really just somethin'... smart? Not too formal though. How much are these?"

Mac knew a look of disgust when he saw one and there was one painted on this guys face. He couldn't understand why though, he hadn't /done/ anything wrong.

'You don't belong here and you know it.' 

"I don't think we'll have your size."

"I'm small, I can fit. Anyway I didn't ask if you had my size, bozo, I asked how much it is."

"They're expensive and no offence but too expensive for you."

"But I got money bro-"

"Can you please leave before I call security?"

Mac walked back to the hotel defeated, head hanging low as he pushed the door open himself, ignoring the door man. Before he could even get to the elevator he was being stopped; just fucking great. 

"Sorry can I help you?"

"I'm staying here guy. Top floor."

"And what is your name sir?"

"What do you want it to be?"

The guy gave him a look, pulling him by the arm back towards the back offices. Obviously he couldn't cause a scene, not in a nice place like this.

"Don't play with me sir."

"Fine its Mac. I'm staying in Dennis Reynolds room."

"I didn't realise Mr Reynolds had a guest, we usually ask to be told about that in advance."

"Didn't he tell you? He can be a real dumbass like that."

"And you are... related to Mr Reynolds?"

"Huh... oh, /oh/. Yeah I'm his... brother?"

"His brother. Okay then. Now do you have a room key."

"No, oh but while you're here I need some help. Dennis gave me some money to buy clothes for tonight and I dont know what to get. They- they wouldn't help me in the store."

"What does Mr Reynolds want you to be wearing?"

"He just said not too formal but still smart."

"Okay, I'll make a call. I know the perfect place for this sir."


	6. Chapter 6

"Excuse me sir you have a message from your brother. A Mr... Mac."

"My wha- oh, yes just... tell him I'll be upstairs in a moment."

"The message is to meet him in the hotel bar sir." 

Dennis nodded and changed his direction, sorting out his cufflinks as he walked into the bar. He didn't expect Mac to have bought anything nice enough really but as long as it wasn't that mesh shirt it would be fine. It was bad enough he had hired a hooker to do this in the first place, the only reason was the fact that his lawyer didn't want him to go alone to these things and he didn't want to go with his lawyer. He didn't trust him. 

There was something else about Mac that attracted Dennis to him, something he couldn't put his finger on. He was attractive, sure, but you kinda have to be in his profession. When he wasn't acting a certain way he might even be sweet but that hadn't come around all that much since he had known him. Whatever, they had a week. They were bound to get to know each other pretty well. 

Mac was waiting at the hotel bar, drinking something the bartender had recommended but he wasn't all that into. Why the hell would you put an olive in a drink? It didn't seem natural. He did notice Dennis coming in out of the corner of his eye but decided to wait a little while and see if he could find him first. He couldn't apparently, looking around the bar all confused, so Mac ended his misery and turned around in his seat, sipping at the nasty olive drink.

"Looking for someone?"

"Ah, there you are. You look... great, actually. Where did you go today then?"

Dennis had sat down next to him, ordering a drink of his own with a winning smile. If Mac wasn't being paid to like him he might comment on how smarmy it was. It wasn't like Mac /didn't/ like him, he just didn't trust him yet.

"The guy at the desk sent me to get this." He fiddled with his sleeve, looking down. "The first place I went kicked me out." 

"They did? I'll go with you again there tomorrow. Did you not tell them you had money?"

"Yeah but that don't mean shit when everyone and their mothers know you're a hustler." 

Dennis rolled his eyes and nodded before pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Mac. It was a rules of engagement type thing for dinner tonight, to what and whatnot to do list made Mac's head spin.

"I don't know what a salad fork is or how to use one. I use one fork for all my food bro."

"You'll pick it up. Now do you have any questions because we need to be going."

Without even sticking around to listen Dennis got up and left, leaving Mac to chase behind him still looking at the paper. He didn't get a chance to talk until they got out the hotel lobby and were waiting for a car. 

"Yeah I /do/ got a couple. Like if I'm suppose to be your 'life partner' or whatever how come I don't know anything about you?"

"How much do you need to know?"

"Well the basics at least."

Mac could feel Dennis' eyes roll, not even having to look up to see that he had done it. It was a pretty straight forward question and how the hell was Mac suppose to pretend that he was with this guy if he couldn't even remember his last name half the time. 

"Fine. I'm from Philadelphia, I went to the University of Pennsylvania, I have a twin sister called Dee, I don't talk to my parents and my favourite colour is blue are we good now?"

"You're from Philly huh? Where'd ya go to school?"

"I hardly see why that matters."

"Alright, alright. Just a question. Where do you live now?"

"New York."

"You got wife or girlfriend? I assume you dont have a boyfriend if I'm here." 

"No. My /ex/ wife is currently turning herself into a cat so."

"...I'm not even gonna ask."

By this point they were in the car and half way to the restaurant. Mac was slowly getting more and more nervous, this kinda of thing was not what he was used to. He was completely out of his depth on all this stuff and just needed to do something to bring it back to what he knew. 

"I can see why blue's your favourite. Really does bring out your eyes."

Dennis just smirked at the compliment, looking out the window as the car slowed down in front of the restaurant. 

 

Mac was having a staring battle with the array of knives and forks that were laid out in front of him. He couldn't do this, he had no goddamn clue what he was doing. Why did you need separate forks for what you were eating? What was the goddamn point? It just seemed like a whole extra thing to piss Mac off. 

Dennis had taken the liberty of ordering for him, the first course ending up being some weird pâté thing on toast. Should he even use a knife and fork for this? It wasn't like he could just ask someone. Dennis did, however, seem to notice him struggling. 

"Are you doing alright there honey?"

He tried not to look too bothered by the 'honey' part of that sentence. It was all an illusion to impress the two bozo's across the table, that was it. It was kinda weird, last he checked Dennis didn't do pet names. One of the other guys decided to be merciful and interrupted before Mac had to admit his mistake. 

"I always get confused with them as well. Don't worry about it."

He laughed, nervously. "Thanks."

The other guy picked up his portion of tiny toast with his hands, Mac following his lead and picked it up as well, smiling as he took a bite. The conversation went back to business after that although from that point on the waiter did help him out with what forks to use, something he suspected Dennis organised.

 

"So I'm guessing my job is just to sit there and look pretty then?" 

"Thats essentially it yes." 

The rest of the dinner had gone fine, he thought, he really didn't have much of an idea to be honest. They were just talking about stocks and percentages and more money than Mac could ever imagine so he had just stayed quiet. Just like he said, he was there to be pretty and quiet, it wasn't like he was his business partner or anything.

Mac collapsed on one of the sofas when they got in, legs hanging up in the air. He knew Dennis was smiling, he could just tell, so he spread his legs wide so that he could see him. 

"You gonna be sleeping in your bed tonight or retreating to the couch again?"

"Not sure really. I've got a lot of work to do." 

He watched Dennis pull off his shoes, then his jacket and then undo his sleeves. It was probably as unwound as the guy was gonna get to be honest, he seemed like a real workaholic jerk off if you asked Mac. Even so, although his regular services weren't /specifically/ requested in their discussion this morning that didn't mean he couldn't do anything. It wasn't like he knew Dennis wasn't into it, he had seemed pretty into it last night.

"You're not doing any work tonight." 

Mac got up and walked around the couch before taking hold of Dennis' tie and pulled him towards the bed. He came along pretty willingly, sitting down on the bed when pushed onto it. If Mac didn't know better he would say he was excited.

"What is this? King sized?"

He climbed onto the bed, pushing Dennis back and sitting with his legs either side on Dennis' lap. Mac barely even noticed when his hands came up to hold either side of his hips.

"I er... I think so." 

"Well only the best I guess." 

He dragged him back up in a half sitting position by his tie, fingers quick to start undoing it. 

"You seem to know your way around a tie."

"Yeah, I used to suck off my english teacher in 10th grade so picked up a few things."

A beat. Dennis raised his eyebrows with possible concern.

"I'm /kidding/. Ties on Sunday bro, catholic churches are pretty strict."

His whole shirt was off by this point, Mac leaning his head back to get a better look. He then undid his own, not letting Dennis even get his hands close. It was fair enough him taking his clothes off, it was a whole other thing to let Dennis take off his. He did allow his hands to roam over his bare chest however, breath hitching a tiny bit when they came down to pull at Mac's belt buckle. 

"Do you still go?"

"No. Not anymore." 

"Whys that then?" 

He didn't grace Dennis with an answer, that was quite enough talking for one evening. Instead he smiled before pushing him back down against the mattress, hovering over his lips before craning his head around to start kissing his neck instead. Mac had to mentally kick himself because for a moment, just a single moment, he was going to kiss him properly. He couldn't do that, he wasn't allowed. It was a rule and this rule wasn't made to be broken. Whatever- it didn't matter- time to forget about it. Dennis' hands had moved from his belt around to his ass, head lent back as Mac went to work.

"Ah... I see now. Fair enough."


	7. Chapter 7

Mac was used to guys falling asleep directly after banging, it gave Mac the opportunity to leave and the guy the chance to pretend that hadn't just happened. The difference this time was that Mac didn't have to leave and Dennis didn't go to sleep. It felt... almost normal. 

"You know, you got the basic run through of my life but I didn't get anything on you."

"I wouldn't quite call that a basic run through. More like a series of facts."

"Either way."

He turned on his side, dragging the bed covers up to his waist and looked over at Dennis. He looked nice, Mac never stuck around long enough to see the glow. He wondered if he was glowing. Probably not, why the hell would he? None of this meant anything.

"Fine. Names Mac. Dropped out of high school Sophomore year. Dads in prison, mom don't talk to me. And my favourite colour is /blue/."

Dennis chuckled at the last part, rubbing his eyes while still looking up at the ceiling.

"What high school did you go to?"

"Does it matter? Wasn't there long."

Another beat. Dennis glanced at him with furrowed brows. 

"Saint Joe's. South Philly."

"Really?"

"Wouldn't make it up."

"Wait a sec... Was your name Ronnie? Ronnie the Rat?"

Mac leant up on his elbow, furrowing his eyebrows at Dennis.

"How the /hell/ do you know that?"

"I went to that high school, you were the school drug dealer weren't you?"

"Yeah, fuck- small fucking world. Just look at how we turned out huh." 

Dennis smiled again, slightly more mournfully. It was kinda weird, they had both been to the same school and they had turned out so differently. Dennis was some successful... whatever he did and Mac...

"Small world. Well, goodnight then."

"Night Dennis." 

 

Mac woke up the next morning by being poked lightly in the arm. He opened his eyes groggily, once again thrown by the fact he wasn't at home, and then his focus fell on Dennis. 

"Come on, get up."

"Good morning to you too."

He sat up, not even bothering the drag the blanket with him and stretched. Sleeping in this bed was like sleeping on a cloud, he was certainly gonna miss it next week. 

"You need to get showered and dressed. We're going shopping again before I go to work."

"Again? I already got a shirt and pants bro, what more do I need?"

"So much more than just that. You need an outfit for tomorrow alone."

"Whats wrong with what I have?"

"Well because all you have is a mesh tank top and one white shirt. Its not enough. Now go take a shower and stop complaining about me buying you things."

"Alright, alright-" Mac got up out of bed, not even looking around for clothes to wear despite the curtains being very much open, and walked over towards the bathroom. "Will you be joining me in this shower?"

"As much as I would love that I'm already dressed."

"Your loss." 

Everything in this hotel was so goddamn fancy. It was ridiculous that if it wasn't for chance Mac wouldn't have even known that any of this was a thing. The shower alone had five different temperature settings, options for pressure and a range of different products. He decided to pamper himself, just this once, and used pretty much everything he could get his hands on. By the time he got out he was practically glowing, a wave of steam following him out. 

"What should I wear then?"

"Whatever you want. Its not like you got many options right now." 

Dennis turned back to whatever he was writing, Mac going back in to get dressed. He opted for the shirt, really not wanting to get stared at or kicked out of a store again. Sure Dennis would be coming with him this time but that wasn't the point. People weren't judging Dennis, well not as much, they were judging Mac. Mac was the problem, the bad egg, Dennis was a rich guy who could literally do whatever he wanted.

"Actually You should wear the mesh shirt."

"Why? You really want us to get looks again?"

"No but we're trying to make a point aren't we? You cant just judge people by their clothes."

"Yeah thats very noble but their judgements are correct on this one. I am /exactly/ what they think I am." 

"Just change."

"You gonna make me baby? Go on, I'd really like to see that." 

Dennis just rolled his eyes and stood up, teasing Mac with the idea that he was gonna make him before going over to the door. 'Spoil sport.' 

"Come on. I gotta go to work soon." 

 

Dennis didn't really stick around long once they got to the store, all he did was flash his credit card and got the store owner to suck up to them as much as possible. He had obliged, even getting them both champagne, and considering he was spending 'an absurd amount of money' Mac was just about ready to exploit that as much as possible. 

"Alright I gotta go. I'll see you back at the hotel. Heres my card. Spend as much as you like." 

For apparent dramatic effect Dennis kissed his hand and touched the top of his head, waving to the store clerk as he left. 

'I'm gonna have to buy him something aren't I. Only seems right after all this.' 

Mac did end up having a great day, ending up buying Dennis another tie, and honestly thought that he looked like the shit when he walked past the store from yesterday. He didn't go in, just caught the attention of the store clerk before putting his middle finger up, grinning stupidly. It was revenge in a way and revenge felt sweet. 

 

"Mac? You here?"

"Dining room baby. I got you something." 

Maybe it was a bit ballsy just sitting there, candle lit dinner on the table, completely naked other than a tie but Mac was feeling ballsy. He was feeling confident and kinda dumb and really considering how much he had spent today he felt like he needed to give back something. Make it all worth something. 

Dennis' mouth obviously dropped when he came in, along with his briefcase. Mac couldn't tell if he was just shocked or happy. It was pretty hard to read this guy. Mac poured two glasses of champagne, drinking some of his as he put his legs up on the chair next to him.

"Is that what you got me?"

"What this?" He looked down, fiddling with the tie around his neck. "I wanted to be nice, get you a gift." 

"You're too good to me, honestly."

"Really? Cause I'm just getting started babe. I'm gonna be so good to you you're not gonna want to say goodbye." 

Dennis looked to the side, then at Mac, before walking over to the table and picking up his own glass and clinking it against his.

"We'll see about that. Cheers."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to say this chapter is very dialogue heavy but the chapter is literally just a scene from the film so.

The best thing about these expensive hotels was that the bathtubs were huge. Mac personally thought you could get at least five people into one of these but turned out it was just as comfortable for two. Dennis was sitting in front of him, leaning his back up against his chest and head just low enough for Mac to rest his chin on top if he so wished to. At current he was washing his chest gently with one of the hotels own flannels, squeezing soapy water onto him. 

"So yeah then my mom married my dad, who turned out not to be my dad as well as being a total asshole." 

"What he do? Hit ya?" 

"Nah. He's too goddamn short." 

Mac chuckled, dropping the flannel and instead wrapping his arms around his chest in a backward beer hug.

"No he was just never around. Chucked me a Rolex or whatever at birthdays but never stuck around long."

"/Hey/, Rolex's are pretty expensive man. I wouldn't say no to a Rolex."

"What about your dad then? What did he do?"

"Uh got sent to prison when I was about nine, been in and out ever since. Meth dealer, pimp, stole cars, nasty shit."

"Is that how you became... well you know." 

He furrowed his eyebrows, craning his head around to look at Dennis.

"My /dad/ wasn't my /pimp/. No. Got into this all by myself." 

"How then?"

"Needed some quick cash. Figured I'm already banging random guys, might as well get paid for it."

"It cant be all that great though. Bet you get some real characters."

Mac really didn't want to get all that serious with this, not with Dennis. This was still a job even though it went above and beyond what was usually expected of him. He found himself staring blankly at the opposite wall for a little longer than was probably okay so he snapped back to reality, rubbing his hand softly up and down Dennis' chest.

"Oh /yeah/, some /real/ characters. Like, you wouldn't believe this right, but I met a guy who's paying me /three thousand dollars/ just to hang out in his hotel all day. Can you believe that?" 

Dennis laughed, a lot more than Mac had seen him do before, and reached back to flick him on the ear. 

"I would've paid four thousand you know."

"And I would've done it for two." 

Mac couldn't see if Dennis was smiling or not but he certainly was. He was never gonna complain about three thousand dollars but he wouldn't pass up four thousand if Dennis was oh so willing. Nevermind, Mac had been around long enough to know that you take what you can get.

"So tell me more about this dad who's not your dad. You see him much?"

"Not really. Not since I bought his company and sold it off piece by piece."

"Is that what you do then? Buy and sell companies?"

"Pretty much. Although I only bought my dads because I was angry with him. Do you wanna know how much that sentence cost me to say? Ten thousand dollars in therapy to say that 'I'm angry with my father.' Ten thousand dollars." 

"Ten thousand is a lot of money." 

Mac needed to bring things back around to more playful territory. No more talking about dads and how crappy they were. No more of that. So he slid down a little bit, wrapping both his legs around Dennis' torso.

"You know my legs are about thirty six inches long right? So /that/ means you've got about seventy two inches of therapy wrapped around you for the bargain price of..."

They said the next part in unison, laughing as they did. "Three thousand dollars." 

"Now I don't know about you but I think thats a pretty good deal."

"Definitely. /Much/ better deal than my last therapist. She was considerably less attractive than you." 

"I bet she never got in the bath with you either."

"I wouldn't want her too. She was much too wrinkly and old." 

Mac leant up to rest his chin on top of Dennis' head, closing his eyes and smiling when he felt him kissing his forearms. He definitely shouldn't be doing this, it was all far too intimate, but he let himself go with it anyway. He just let himself have a break.

"You got a lot of freckles you know."

"Mmm. Most of them are on my shoulders."

"I have them as well except they're mostly on my nose."

"Really? I haven't noticed."

"Normally I cover them up with foundation. I prefer that more... cut from marble look."

"Well you're definitely rocking it, just look how pale you are."

Dennis didn't respond, just yawned which prompted Mac to yawn as well. He couldn't remember the last time he had yawned at 11pm, that was just the start of his night usually. All this was a nice change, almost like a holiday. It was just a shame it had to end. 

"Come on. You're clearly too tired to function. Lets get you to bed."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Mac woke up so late that Dennis had already gone off to work. It wasn't like he should care, more time alone in the penthouse by himself, but part of him had wanted to say goodbye. It was dumb, he could feel himself getting attached but when he noticed the well written note on the bedside table his heart swelled. 

'Mac.  
Didn't want to wake you up. Left my card so you can order room service. I'll be back around 6, make sure you're wearing something nice.  
Dennis.' 

Even when he was out he was giving Mac orders, although the room service thing was too good to pass up on. He ordered breakfast in bed, delivered straight to his lap and even delighting in giving the porter a reasonable tip. He was asking a lot of him, making him believe the whole 'brother' bit while he was lying there naked in the only bed in the suite. It was almost as unbelievable as the situation he was in.

"Oh can you do me a massive favour as well."

"Um... of course, sir."

Mac pulled out a envelop with three perfect bills in it, the name 'Charlie Kelly' written in messy handwriting. 

"Could you give this to front desk and tell them a Charlie Kelly is gonna pick it up."

He had called Charlie earlier telling him to go pick up their rent money from the hotel. If he was gonna be going back to that life after Sunday he was gonna have to pay the rent at some point. Those bills should just about cover it as long as Charlie didn't spend any of weed or cans of paint. 

"Of course sir. Will there be anything else?"

"Nah baby you good, I'm just gonna dive into these eggs alright."

The porter cracked a small smile before nodding and leaving the suite. Finally- now Mac could spike his orange juice in peace. A couple times Charlie had accused him of being an alcoholic but he knew that was bullshit; he had survived the last few days on champagne and wine alone, what alcoholic could do that? 

 

Dennis arrived back at the hotel two minutes before six, arriving at the penthouse on the dot. He was good if he did say so himself and no one could say otherwise. Now, to change and find out what mildly inappropriate thing Mac was wearing. At current Dennis was doing well to keep the box in his jacket pocket well concealed, hoping Mac wouldn't notice until the right moment. He didn't know why he had got him this, it just felt right. 

"Mac? You around? We gotta get going soon."

He came into the hall that connected the bathroom with the main room, putting the box on the side table there before turning around when he heard a cough. There Mac was, standing before him, and Dennis almost didn't recognise him. He felt his heart do something resembling a backflip. 

"Oh, wow, you look... you look good man. A good choice there."

Mac looked down at him, pulling the sleeves of his tux nervously. He had put a lot of effort into his appearance tonight; trimming his beard and making it so his hair sat just right. He wanted to look nice and he wanted Dennis to compliment him.

"You think so? The store clerk said it looked good."

"It does, it does. You erm... I got you something to wear tonight. You can keep it just... just don't sell it or anything. This was pretty expensive."

He handed Mac the box, hand stroking the leather case. Inside sat a brand new Rolex, possibly the fanciest thing Mac had held in a long time. Maybe even ever.

"Holy shit dude. This real?"

"Of course its real and it got me a pretty penny let me tell you that."

"Why are you buying me so much stuff? Like don't think I don't appreciate it because /thank you/ but this is all so much."

"I have enough money as it is. Why not spend some? Splash out. Here- let me help with that."

Mac was clearly struggling to get the thing on so Dennis came over and gently pulled his hand away, doing the watch up himself with ease. Mac didn't watch him put it on however, instead his eyes were glued to Dennis, mouth hanging open just a little. He was feeling something, something he couldn't and wouldn't put his finger on. 

"...Thanks." 

Dennis smiled, keeping his hands there for longer than probably necessary before looking up and stepping away. He looked red on the cheeks, maybe even flustered?

"I'll be ready in just a second, you can go wait if you want."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

 

After a short drive to the airport and a couple hours in a /private jet/, Mac and Dennis were now being whisked away to their mystery location. Dennis wasn't talking much, trying to cover up a smirk with his fist and failing miserably. Mac didn't know exactly where he was but he knew he wasn't in Philly anymore.

"Where are we going man? You can't keep it secret for much longer."

"I know that. You know-" Dennis opened the blacked out windows just a little to see you of. "I think we can walk from here. Driver- can you pull over."

The driver obliged and they both got out the car, Mac looking around until he saw an oh so bright area down the road.

"Is that... Are we in New York? Is that Times Square?"

"It certainly is. Now come on, we're gonna be late for the show."

In a bold move he laced his fingers and held Mac's hand, pulling him down the street gently. Mac was just staring with his mouth wide open, the closer they got the brighter it became. By the time they were walking through Mac couldn't tell if it was day or night anymore. 

By the time they got to the theatre the spell had worn off slightly. He didn't say anything as he was guided up a series of stairs and finally into a small box on the side of the stage. In the other one he could see the guys from dinner sitting there but he hadn't caught their attention.

"Are we gonna watch some kind of show then?"

"A musical, yes. Guys and Dolls actually, my sister and I went to go see this not long ago and its pretty good."

"I'm not a fan of musicals."

"How do you know? Have you ever seen one?"

"I mean, no..."

"Well then how do you know you're not a fan?"

Mac was gonna reply but then the room got darker and Dennis was gesturing for him to sit down. He was pretty sure he was not gonna enjoy this one bit but for Dennis' sake he would watch it. 

 

He had loved it, he had straight up loved it. At the end he clapped as loud as he could, his cheering getting looks from the old woman sitting next to him. Damn- old people were so judgemental. For the entire trip home, which included a thirty minute stop so Mac could try a New York hot dog from those carts, he was gushing about how great it was, Dennis just listening quietly and smiling. He had been doing a lot of that smiling today, like just listening to Mac go on and on wasn't annoying but he actually enjoyed it. 

Eventually they had got back to the hotel, Mac collapsing on the bed and, almost comically, Dennis did the same thing. He honestly felt giddy, that had been one of the best nights of his life and it was all Dennis' doing. What were the chances of this happening? What were the goddamn chances. There was something else, something sitting in Mac's heart that was now becoming very difficult to ignore. He had been thinking about it so much that he had missed whatever Dennis had been saying to him, turning on his side to face him instead.

"I'm sorry, didn't catch that man."

"Oh, I said I take it you enjoyed tonight then?"

"I loved it."

Dennis sat up and started taking off his shoes, Mac following his lead. It was only when Dennis had been about to take his jacket off did Mac stop him, lightly leading his hand away and holding them. He was sitting directly in front of him now, their noses only inches apart. 

"Let me."

His voice was soft, just above a breath as he lightly tugged Dennis' jacket off. Mac couldn't help himself now, he knew for a fact that he had been staring at Dennis' lips for the past hour so in a move of pure stupidity he leant forward and finally kissed him. 

It was like fireworks had gone off in his chest. 

Straight away Dennis' hand came up to cup his cheeks, making sure almost that he wouldn't pull away. Mac couldn't pull away, he felt like this was what he had been waiting for ever since he saw his Alpha Romeo pull up all those days ago. He opened his mouth, allowing the kiss to become more heated as well as more open. Who cared about walls and barriers and clients; this wasn't just a job anymore. When it was a job Mac was like a robot, just doing the task to the best of his ability and then collecting the money. With Dennis, right now, he wasn't working, he was doing this for himself. Because he wanted to. It was an almost foreign concept at this point. 

Mac pulled Dennis hands off his face and brought them to his jacket button, Dennis not even having to be told what to do before he started pulling off clothes. That was it really, every rule he had was thrown out the window and honestly good riddance to them. 

"Thank... you. For tonight. For... everything."

By this point they were both breathing heavily, Mac biting at his bottom lip playfully. Dennis didn't say anything, he just finished unbuttoning Mac's shirt before Mac wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled Dennis down on top of him, never pulling his lips away from his. 

 

Afterwards Mac was lying with his head on Dennis' chest, one arm across his chest and the other feathering lightly through his hair. He could have sworn to God and all the Saints that never before had he felt so light but heavy; over the moon but full of sorrow. Every feeling he felt he truly did feel, it wasn't just the slightly numb blur he usually had going on. And he had something to say, something he had to say before the opportunity was gone and he'd never get to say it. 

"Dennis?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." 

A pause. A particularly long one. Then a sigh.

"Get some sleep Mac."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just gonna say idk how long it takes to get from Philly to New York on private jet so


	10. Chapter 10

Mac woke up the next morning to a face full of Dennis' hair, shifting his head down so that his forehead was on the back of his neck instead. It was probably one of the nicer ways to wake up; king size bed, satin sheets, guy he was in love with cuddled up next to him. The last part was a new development but Mac knew there was no point denying it. He was in love with Dennis Reynolds, meaning he had seriously fucked up that whole rules thing but he literally didn't care. He was in love and it was making him giddy. Mac didn't even want to think about the fact that he only had two more days left with him, more or less.

He didn't try and wake him up but at some point he noticed Dennis stirring, eventually turning around and smiling at him. Mac was pretty sure his heart was gonna explode.

"Morning dear. Sleep alright?"

"Oh so I'm dear now? Whatever happened to baby?"

"Changed my tone I guess, /dearest/."

"See thats even better than dear. I'm the most dear person now."

"You certainly are." 

Mac closed his eyes, arms still holding Dennis close to him as he just breathed in the moment. He hadn't ever had a moment like this before and honestly he dreaded the day he wouldn't be able to wake up like this. There must be someway of making Dennis stay around longer, even if it was for today. 

"As much as I'm enjoying this I do need to go to work."

"No you don't. Take a day off."

"I cant just take a day off Mac."

"Sure you can. You're the boss, tell your lawyer to handle things today and take the day off."

Opening his eyes Mac leant up on his elbow, stroking Dennis' hair in an attempt to make the curls lie flat. Dennis did look like he was considering it but clearly Mac was gonna have to make this worth his while. Leaning down and planting a few short kisses along his nose, finishing with just one on his lips, seemed to persuade him. 

"I mean if you're gonna keep doing that what chance do I have of not taking the day off?"

"None at all. Call your lawyer."

Dennis rolled his eyes and searched around for his phone, Mac calling in room service while he called his lawyer. 

"Yep, yeah Brian listen alright? I'm taking today off. No I'm not joking. Hey- hey theres no need to be like that you can handle it. Alright. Bye." 

He hung up, grabbing a pair of boxers from the floor before heading over to the bathroom. 

"Are you ordering room service?"

"Sure am. Got your favourite. Booze with a side order of bacon and eggs."

"Man, after however many years of marriage not even my ex wife knew what I liked for breakfast. You've been here five minutes and yet you know it exactly."

"What can I say? I'm a great listener."

"Amount other things." He mumbled. "Alright I'll be back in a sec." 

The room service came while Dennis was in the shower, Mac helping the guy bring it all to the bed before showing him out de-robing once more. It was fine, he was wearing underwear so it wasn't unsanitary. 

"Nope, you gotta have some kind of clothes on if you want breakfast."

"I swear naked breakfast is already a thing."

"Thats Naked Lunch bro. Completely different thing."

"Fine. You're only wearing boxers though so."

He watched as Dennis changed, grinning as he ate his toast, and then sat down in front of him. Dennis looked good at that moment, like a real actual person. Mac could even see those freckles he had been talking about, scattered about on his nose. It was a much better look, screw that whole 'cut from marble' bullshit. 

The weirdest part of the new impasse they found themselves at was the fact Mac no longer felt the need to act at all anymore. He could just be honest, act like a real person rather than just the object that people expected him to be. He didn't need to flirt anymore or make sure he looked appealing; he wasn't worried about his stomach rolls when he sat down or if he had morning breath. Mac felt like he flying high and despite the fact he was painfully aware that his wings were gonna melt at some point he didn't care all that much. That was a problem for later.

"So what do you wanna do on my day off then? Hang around the hotel?"

"Nah. I'm gonna show you the sights of good old Philadelphia."

"You forget that I used to live in 'good old /Philadelphia/.'"

"I know that. I'm gonna show you what you've been missing out on."

 

Mac's idea of showing Dennis what he had been missing out on was a pub crawl which wasn't really something they could do at ten o'clock in the morning so instead they went sight seeing. 

"Whats so great about a big ass bell anyway?" 

"It represents liberty and freedom in America."

"Okay thats fair enough but can I touch it?"

"I don't think you're allowed to touch it."

"I'm gonna touch it."

Dennis just rolled his eyes and grabbed Mac's hand, pulling him back away from the bell before he could get close to it. He wasn't gonna let Mac get close to it.

"Why don't we just walk down Market Street instead? No giant bells or anything there."

"I cant believe I've never seen the Liberty Bell before. Hey! I know what we can do- we could run up those steps, like in Rocky."

"I am not running up the steps of the Art Museum like in Rocky. Theres gonna be a thousand other jackasses doing that."

Of course they did end up running up the Rocky steps and doing all of the other dumb stuff that Mac suggested they did. When they got back Mac just collapsed on one of the sofas, Dennis following and lying down on top of him.

"Hey! Warn me if ya gonna lie on top of me."

"Sorry. I'm not too heavy am I?"

"Nah you're light as shit. Like a baby bird or something." 

"I think thats an exaggeration."

"You're like all bones and skin bro."

"I'm /toned/. Just cause I don't workout my glamour muscles as much as you obviously do."

"Dude, guys dig muscular arms. You wouldn't believe how many compliments I get on them."

"Yeah and what about your tats huh? Get many compliments on them?"

"They're /tribal/."

"Oh really? What tribe are you from then?" 

Mac just rolled his eyes and flicked Dennis' forehead, not even bothering to answer the question. There was a more pressing issue on his mind at current and it was one he really didn't want to think about. It was the fact that Dennis was going back to New York on Sunday, meaning they only had tonight and tomorrow left. It wasn't likely he'd be able to convince him to take the day off tomorrow as well which limited their time to only a few short hours. 

Dennis would probably be fine, he had the sense to not get too attached. It was Mac who had made the mistake on this one and although he didn't regret anything he had the feeling things weren't gonna be great from now on. Sure the money he'd get from this would help out for a while but how long would it he until he had to go back onto the streets? It wasn't like he could just get a job, no one was gonna hire a high school drop out with a wrap sheet as long as their arm. 

Dennis seemed to have noticed Mac's mood slowly deteriorating because he sat up a bit, turning his head around to look at him. 

"You alright man?"

"Hmm? Yeah. Yeah sure."

He probably didn't believe him, he didn't look like he believed him, but he still nodded, leaning up to kiss him softly. Mac almost wished he wouldn't do that, it was just gonna make things harder when it was over. 

"Hey I just gotta go out for few hours. Not work, I just need to sort some stuff out. Okay?"

Mac nodded, trying not to show that he wasn't okay really, and stayed quiet until Dennis left. He guessed he was probably going to have to get used to him leaving because the next time he wasn't gonna come back.


	11. Chapter 11

Mac fell asleep before Dennis got back, waking up the next day in bed rather than on the couch. He didn't know what Dennis was supposably doing for all this time but clearly it must have been important. Today was Saturday, the last day. After today that was it, Mac would get his money and Dennis would be gone. His chest ached just thinking about it; there was nothing he could do about it, now was the time to make up for his mistakes. He had made a lot of them. 

Dennis got back around five o'clock that day with a spring in his step. He seemed happy, Mac just assumed that whatever business deal he had being doing this past week had worked out and he was now a lot richer than he already was. He probably had Mac's money right there in his briefcase, waiting for him. 

"Mac- Mac. Come here a sec."

"Whats up? You seem... chipper."

"I have every reason to be chipper. Plus I got you something."

'Another present or your payment?'

He approached carefully, scratching the back of his neck as Dennis searched through his pockets and pulled out... a key?

"...Whats that?"

"Its an apartment key. Penthouse. Its yours."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I've rented you out an apartment. I can... visit as much as possible, you'll have plenty of money so you'll never have to work. Its yours, all yours." 

Mac supposed he should be happy about this; free apartment, all the money he could ever want or need... it was the goddamn American dream. The problem was that he wasn't happy, not even a little. It felt like a insult, even worse than just giving him his money and making him leave. It felt like pity. 

"Whats wrong?"

"...You'll visit? So what? You'll just come around ever now and then, get a few good fucks and then leave again? I'm sorry Dennis but no, I wont do it."

"What do you mean no? I'm trying to help. I'm trying-"

"I get that you're 'trying' but I'm sorry, its not enough. I'm not just gonna be your pet waiting around for you too show me some attention." 

He walked away, going straight into the bedroom to find his stuff. Mac needed to leave, he needed to get out of there. This wasn't... it wasn't good enough. Of course Dennis followed him, shoving the key into his pocket as he did. 

"I don't understand. I'm not trying to keep you I just wanna see you again."

"If you want to see me again you can pay the hundred bucks like everyone else. Thats the deal."

"So what? You /want/ to be a hooker? You /want/ this life? Mac- I'm giving you a way out-"

"No! You're giving me pity. You're giving me a taste but not the whole goddamn drink Dennis." 

Mac stopped looking throwing clothes onto the bed, clenching and unclenching his fist. 

"You think I /like/ doing this? You think I /enjoy/ selling myself? Do you have any idea how /degrading/ it actually is? How fucking awful I feel all the time? Guys like you- you treat me like I'm just something to fuck, like I'm not even a fucking person."

"When have I /ever/ treated you like that? When have I ever been anything but /nice/ to you? I give you the money you ask for, I take you out, I buy you expensive shit-"

"Look maybe thats what gets you off, I don't fucking know. I met guys into much fucking weirder." 

"I didn't even /want/ to sleep with you at first. I only paid you because you seemed /desperate/."

"I /was desperate/. I was desperate and I saw you as some rich asshole who could just throw his money around. And then I talked to you and I got to know you and I fucking- fell in /love/ with you dude! And that was the worst fucking thing I could do." 

Mac sat down on the bed, rubbing his eyes. Dennis looked like he was about to move towards him, to comfort him, but decided against it. Instead he stood there like a hesitant statue. 

"You know what happened the first time I did this? I did what I had to do and then I cried. I cried and I cried and I cried so much I don't remember when the guy left. And from that day I made sure that I didn't feel anything when I fucked someone because if I did it was just gonna hurt. I don't kiss, I don't look them in the eye, nothing. And it worked, it worked so well but then you came along and threw all the rules in the air and then that was it. The thing is, Dennis, I'm not allowed to do that. You're a client, thats it."

"But what if I wasn't?" 

Mac sighed. Now that was the million dollar question. He wished it was that simple, he really did, but it wasn't.

"Its all or nothing. You either pay me or you don't. You love me or you don't. You cant not pay me and not love me- thats not how it works." 

As far as he was concerned that was the end of it. He pulled off the shirt he had been wearing, grabbing the fucking mesh shirt, putting back on. He came here wearing it, it seemed only right that he left wearing it as well. Dennis didn't say anything, he just stood there silently watching him. Clearly he didn't have anything else to say. Mac didn't really want to take all the stuff he had bought him, just out of principal, so he only picked up some of the clothes and the watch, stuffing it in his bag. And that was it, he was done. There was nothing left to do but leave. 

'Fuck- It had to end like this didnt it?'

Mac had been just about open the door when he felt an hand on his shoulder. He turned back around and was presented with a wad of hundreds, upon counting it he discovered there were four thousand dollars there.

'I would've paid four thousand.'

He flicked through the bills, pulling out twenty notes and giving them back.

'And I would've done it for two.' 

"Goodbye Dennis." 

And with that he left.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been two weeks since Mac had last saw him. Time slugged on as it always did, the sun rose and it set as it always did and Mac missed him more than anything. He would get over it, of course he would, it was just a question of when. 

"You know while you were away I watched that Julia Roberts films and like, bro, the whole thing was exactly like Pretty Woman. Like for real."

"It wasn't like Pretty Woman, Charlie. In Pretty Woman Richard Gere comes back. He's not gonna come back." 

"He might do."

"Its been two weeks, hes not coming back." 

Now the day was Monday and the morning had gone the same as any morning since the week, meaning Mac was actually awake in it. He had got used to sleeping at night and now he wasn't working he just kept it up. It made more sense, more happened during the day. On that particular morning Mac was making coffee, joint balancing in his mouth, when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Charlie? Can ya get that?"

"You get it."

"You're closer asshole. I wont give you any of this if you don't." 

He waved the joint around without looking back, then paused to relight it. 

"/Goddamn/ dude- /fine/." 

He didn't turn around to see who it was, it was probably Duncan or something, so he just poured himself some coffee and searched around for whiskey or something. It was only a matter of seconds before he heard an argument breaking out.

"Look pal I don't know who you are so I'm just gonna say Mac dont do that shit no more, alright? So you can just fuck off, that cool?" 

"What? I'm not- Goddamn, can you just let me see him?"

Mac recognised the voice instantly, staying out of sight but still calling out.

"Who is it Charlie?"

"Mac? Mac! Its Dennis. I need to talk to you."

"Sorry I know a lot of Dennis'. You're gonna have to be more specific." 

"Oh don't play games dude, I really gotta talk to you." 

Mac rolled his eyes, silently trying to decide what to do. He could go, hear him out but what could he possibly have to say? Why was he even here anyway? Mac had literally no goddamn clue what he could want to say. So he took a deep breath and went over to the door, pushing Charlie out of the way and...

'Shit.'

It hadn't seemed totally real until he could see that it was, in fact, Dennis standing there at his door. How did he know where he lived? The hotel might have known, they got someone to drive him back on that Saturday, but why wait this long to do something? Why was he here? Mac had to say though, Dennis looked like crap. Still attractive, obviously, but also like he hadn't slept in a few days at least. The tailored suits were also gone, leaving him in a baggy t shirt and old jeans. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"You keep saying that but I don't hear any talkin'."

Dennis looked at him with tired eyes before sighing, running a hand through his hair. He was hesitating, why was he hesitating? He had clearly come a long way to say whatever it was he wanted to say, why wasn't he just saying it. 

"Anytime soon bro."

"Can I come inside? No offence but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna catch something if I stand out here too long."

Mac rolled his eyes before opening to door wide, ignoring the looks from Charlie. He looked as if he was about to say something but Mac halted that straight away, giving him the joint and gesturing for him to get lost. For once he got the hint. 

"So er... how are things with you?"

'Did he literally come here for a catch up?'

"Yeah, fine man. Just getting by."

"I... I heard your friend saying you didn't work anymore. Thats good, thats real good."

"Yeah, well, don't need to for a while. Plus I've been kinda busy, school and shit."

"You went back to school?" 

He had led Dennis over to the kitchen, leaning against the counter and blowing on his coffee. 

"Don't sound so surprised. I got ambitions."

"No, no I'm not. Thats great Mac. So great. You're doing well for yourself."

Mac shrugged, really wanting to get over the mindless chatter and get to what Dennis was here for. It was nice to get approval for going back to school though, he knew he had to do it but the validation was a nice touch. 

"It feels good just doing something right for once." 

It was getting past the point of being able to deal with the mindless chatter and finally Dennis seemed to realise that. He stood in front of Mac, picking at his fingernails almost nervously. Dennis didn't get nervous often.

"So you're probably wondering why I'm here-"

"Yeah no offence dude but it looks like you haven't slept in days."

"Its only been /a/ day. Okay just- let me say this alright because I'm not really good with feelings and shit." 

Mac put his coffee cup down and waited patiently. It felt like an eternity before Dennis spoke. 

"What I did was wrong, I see that now. It was patronising and I can see why you thought it was pity and I understand that. And... and I'm /sorry/-"

"Thank you."

Dennis held a finger up to silence him."I'm not done. I remember what you said, when I said I wanted to see you again... and you were right..."

Mac couldn't even remember what he had said but he was curious to see where this was going anyway.

"...Its all or nothing and I don't nothing. And I'm not good with feelings and... and /love/ and shit like that but theres only one thing this feeling can be-" 

He tapped his chest gently, gesturing towards his heart.

"And, well, what I'm trying to say is I love you Mac. I just hope its not too late."

Mac stood very still and very quiet for a few moments processing what he had said. Dennis must've meant it, he wouldn't have said it otherwise. He wouldn't have come all this way to say it if he didn't /mean it/.

'Fuck.'

There was only one thing Mac could do and it was pretty obvious at his point. He pushed off the counter, only having to take a few steps before he was nose to nose with Dennis. Looking into his eyes he half grinned, draping his arms around his neck. 

"You could've just said that right off the bat, dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats it. Hope anyone reading it enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long to finish at the end there. Thanks.


End file.
